En noche buena
by namba64
Summary: ¿De qué le había servido todo el entrenamiento a Batman si no era capaz de darse cuenta de que era observado con tanto celo? Definitivamente, solo le servía para crearse dolores de cabeza, eso estaba seguro.


**¡Feliz noche!**

Este One-Shot fue creado para participar en la convocatoria #FicsNavideños2017 de la página de Facebook Edén Slash DC a la que pertenezco. Mi pareja favorita es el SuperBat, y bueno, tuve la oportunidad de escribir esto, ¡espero que les guste!

- **Namba64**

* * *

Estaba exhausto.

Apenas llegaba de francia y tuvo que llegar a su hogar sin poder saludar a su familia porque debía salir enseguida. Esperaba que no le riñeran por ello, pero su familia sabía que tenía responsabilidades, aunque esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con ellos ese día, después de todo, era especial.

Así que haría todo lo necesario para que ese 24 de diciembre su familia, completa por fin, pudiera reunirse, comer y entregar los regalos. Había estado eligiendo los de sus hijos por meses enteros, y ahora lo agradecía porque los compromisos se habían multiplicado. Le invitaban a todo lo que se les ocurriera a los ricachones, como decía Jason, y por mantener las apariencias aceptaba.

Admirando su closet, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Pese a que había pasado tiempo, el héroe de Gotham aún seguía estupefacto.

Aún en su cuarto, cambiándose tanto de ropas como de rol, a uno más alocado, adinerado y alegre, Bruce Wayne seguía sin creer lo que su cerebro le repetía constantemente. Tenía una de esas fiestas con algún alcalde que quería hacer un evento de caridad en navidad, y debía asistir por obligación, aunque daría todo lo que pudiera por cancelarlo. Eso, y por olvidar lo que había visto. Porque esas imágenes dejarán de reproducirse sin descanso.

La secuencia de imágenes se reproducía. Había ocurrido la semana pasada luego de que, por accidente, después de volver de una agotadora misión de la liga de la justicia, tanto Superman como Batman interceptaran un secuestro, de nada más y nada menos que uno de los personajes más importantes del mundo económico. Todo podría haber seguido su secuencia normal de no ser por lo que observó cuando se alejaba para hablar con el policía Gordon. Divisó al hombre gallardo, alto e imponente de Marc Fontana, coqueteando descaradamente con Superman luego de que este le salvará de un secuestro, muy bien planeado si lo admitía para sí. Las imágenes seguían, el multimillonario Fontana acercándosele, agradeciéndole y diciéndole palabras al oído que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que si notó el efecto: un sonrojo.

Superman se había sonrojado como una colegiala ante sus palabras, e inclusive se había mostrado nervioso, casi pareciéndose a su personaje de la vida real, Clark kent.

-Alfred. -Llamó a la nada, admirándose en el espejo.

-Señor.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta inésperada y extraña sin que me cuestiones.

El mayor, más que acostumbrado, se le acercó para acomodarle la corbata y prepararle el saco asintiendo sin pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿Crees que haya posibilidad de que Clark Kent sea gay?

Si Batman era un superhéroe con talento en reaccionar sin expresiones o emociones, Alfred era el maestro.

-Lo creo señor.

Ante la mirada interrogante de su señor, el mayor se le adelantó, poniéndole el saco, y dirigiéndose con él a la salida del cuarto. – Parece un joven bastante cohíbido con las mujeres, demostrando un nulo interés hacia estas, por más hermosas y bellas que estas sean. En cambio, sus reacciones tienden a ser más …expresivas cuando está frente a los hombres. – Resumió, sin querer decirle la razón principal.

El caballero de la noche quedó pensativo por todo el camino que le tomó llegar en auto a la mansión del alcalde. Se puso su máscara de billonario irresponsable y galán cuando bajó del automóvil y saludó a unas cuantas personalidades. Posó para algunas fotos, haciendo poses estrambóticas, y sedujo a unas cuantas mujeres antes de entrar. Entretuvo entrevistas, y ante algunas preguntas bastantes subidas de tono, decidió responder con honestidad, sintiendo nuevamente los celos que le daban las imágenes en su cabeza.

-Si, señorita Montpaller, tiene razón. – Contestó con una sonrisa coqueta que encantó a la reportera. – El placer se puede encontrar en todas partes.

Y con eso, estaba seguro, daría de qué hablar por meses, ante la pregunta escandalosa de si únicamente le atraían las mujeres, informando con su pregunta, que ella creía que no era así. Respondiendo otras preguntas, abandonó la entrada, y caminó por la mansión acostumbrado a los lujos y excesos en decoraciones decembrinas que notaba en el ambiente. El lugar se veía bastante elegante, lleno de las mejores celebrities y de los mejores artilugios a exponer. El dinero rebosaba en aquel lugar.

Pero a su entrada, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el hombre que lo llevaba pensativo desde la semana pasada. Aquel al que no paraba de interrogar con la mirada siempre que lo veía. Vestía bastante elegante para lo que solía vestir, con unos pantalones y un saco azul oscuro, a juego con sus brillantes ojos, y sorprendentemente, hecho a la medida. El periodista sin duda atraía miradas por montón, siendo Lane quien se aprovechaba.

-Señor Wayne, un gusto tenerlo en esta pequeña reunión. – Se le acercó el anfitrión de la fiesta, un hombre rechoncho y de buen corazón, que había ganado todo lo que tenía a mano dura y a sudor, razón por la cual se notaba su falta de etiqueta o glamour al momento de vestir o de hacer eventos. – Supe de los negocios que ha hecho con la marca francesa, es usted increíble. ¡Y aun así se las manejó para asistir a la fiesta del presidente francés! Debe contarme su secreto.

-Una buena motivación señor Gardén, eso siempre funciona. -Le comentó, alzando la ceja. El otro entendió y siguieron caminando. Se dejó guiar por el hombre hacia la zona donde estaban todas las influencias y elite de norte américa. Saludó, fingió y fingió, siempre observando al hombre de gafas.

Al sentirse observado, el atractivo joven dejó de saludar a unos personajes que su amiga Lois Lane le presentaba, y se giró. Controló su reacción al notar la mirada inquisidora en los ojos azules que conocía bien, y saludo de una cabezada al otro, quien simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa. Nuevamente se sentía bajo su escrutinio, algo nuevo para él. Había comenzado una semana antes, y no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

Los demás a su alrededor dieron cuenta de la situación, en especial su amiga.

-Señor Kent- Cuestionó una joven, bastante exuberante y algo vulgar en su vestir – Parece que conoce al señor Wayne.

-Así es, lo ha saludado, e inclusive le ha sonreído. -Corroboró otra mujer, bastante parecida.

-Inclusive parece que fueran buenos amigos. - Secundó otra. Los hombres a su lado no preguntaron, pero si le miraban atentos. Sintiendo el sonrojo llegar a su rostro, procedió a explicar su bien ensayada historia.

-Si, conozco al señor Wayne, pero no somos tan amigos- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, demostrando que creía imposible que fuera así. - el señor Wayne accedió a una entrevista para el New York Times, y ya que me encontraba cerca de él, me dieron el permiso de entrevistarlo. -Contestó, notando que todos creían su inventada historia. Probablemente no le creerían que conocía a Wayne desde hace años, y que juntos combatían el crimen y todo lo que atentara con la humanidad.

-Es usted un joven afortunado, el señor Wayne es un joven ocupado.

-Escuché que acabó de cerrar un negocio, considerado el mejor negocio internacional en décadas. Puede ser todo lo …exuberante que quiera, pero sin duda, es un excelente hombre de negocios.

El mismo afirmó ante las aseveraciones, lo que hizo que volteará a verlo nuevamente. Todos estaban maravillados con el hombre y justificó aquello porque con su altura, su cuerpo ejercitado y cuidado, su rostro atractivo y su inteligencia le habían convertido en el solterio más codiciado del mundo, llamando por completo la atención de cualquiera.

Y lo sabía en carne propia, porque él se sentía como una polilla siempre que estaba a su lado.

-He aquí el _legendario_ Bruce Wayne. -Saludó la persona que menos quería ver esa noche. Pese a que no había querido ir la estaba pasando bastante bien ojeando a Clark en aquel traje siempre que podía. Era obvio que su traje y desenvolvimiento con aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, que eran bastante cotillas por cierto, se debían a la mano de Lois Lane, otro de sus personajes menos favoritos. Sin embargo, poder estar en el mismo cuarto que el otro, sin tener que fingir molestia por sus constantes preguntas personales, por sus preocupaciones por su salud, e inclusive abrazos efusivos y uno que otro cumplido, era un alivio.

Todo, hasta que ese hombre llegó.

-El _poderoso_ Marc Fontana. – Contestó sin emoción, y con bastante sarcasmo en cierta palabra al atractivo hombre que llegaba a su grupo de conversación. Montana no sólo era uno de sus enemigos en cuestiones empresariales, sino que también lo era porque por su culpa, se había dado cuenta de que Clark kent, el moralista y perfecto Superman era gay, y, además, porque resultaba que le gustaba al superhéroe. – Me enteré del secuestro, un horror completo para la situación que estabas viviendo.

Los ojos verdes del multimillonario lo miraron con enojo mientras arreglaba su traje y sonreía con falsedad. Sus empresas estaban siendo investigadas por el FBI por fraude y contrabando, justamente, desde la semana pasada. Una coincidencia que muchos empezaban a sospechar.

-Por suerte para mí, el increíble Superman pudo salvarme. - comenzó el hombre, sabiéndose en el centro de atención de los hombres más importantes, al contar su historia y hablar de cómo pudo hablar por bastante tiempo con el héroe más importante del momento.

Bruce quería faltar a su promesa más importante, quería matarlo.

Cansado de la melosería de las personas, y de la insufrible voz de su enemigo, decidió darse una pasada por otras partes de la mansión, dándole una pequeña victoria a Fontana, quien, ufanado, relataba todo lo que había tenido que pasar, aún sin que le hubieran secuestrado. El multimillonario se sentía en el cielo por tener la atención de todos, justo como se lo merecía.

Notó a quién se había convertido en su dolor de cabeza, que lo acompañó en las negociaciones en Francia por toda la semana, charlando animadamente con la reportera Lane. Se veía bastante acalorado en lo que parecía ser una discusión, hasta que la mujer lo notó.

Los ojos azules se encontraron, y Clark supo que no había escapatoria, tenía que saludarlo.

Se le acercó, consciente de que muchos le miraban por hablar con lo mejor de la cremme norteamericana, siendo apenas un reportero que poco a poco ascendía en el mundo del periodismo. -Señor Wayne.

-Señor Kent, señorita Lane una sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí.

-Tuvimos el honor de ser invitados, y decidimos venir. -Respondió la voz varonil que únicamente podía pertenecer al hombre que le atraía desde hace años. Con traje o sin este, con gafas o sin estas, Clark Kent lo tenía en la palma de su mano desde que le conoció, sorprendiéndolo con sus pensamientos, reflexiones y amor por la humanidad; y odiándolo por su inocencia, carisma y exceso de confianza con las personas, sobre todo, con las que rescataba.

-Lo que si fue sorprendente fue su llegada, aún están hablando de eso. - Completó la mujer.

El otro sonrió con superioridad y se les acercó más. Eran el centro de atención del inmenso lugar, pero el solo podía ver a Kent, preguntándose si también podía llegar a sonrojarlo como lo hacían otros, cuestionándose si podía llegar a llamar su atención.

-La honestidad ante todo. Además- Intervino, queriendo intentar hacerlo reaccionar como ya lo había visto. -Creo que en la variedad está el placer de la vida. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Mientras la reportera abria los ojos y boca increíblemente asombrada y abochronada, el hombre de hierro le miraba anonadado e incrédulo, interrogándole con la mirada.

¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿O solo era un rol más que Bruce Wayne interpretaba cuando no era Batman?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, algunos empresarios saludaron al dueño de industrias Wayne y se lo llevaron al salón principal donde el evento se llevaría a cabo. Sin dejar de ojearse mutuamente, los protagonistas de la liga de la justicia mantuvieron pendientes durante las dos horas que duró la subasta. Hasta que el anfitrión decidió subastar un cuadro que le quitó el aliento a Bruce. En él, un hombre desnudo, musculoso y de tex trigueña, acariciaba y besaba a otro que se encontraba recostado en un jardín.

Sin siquiera reparar en que tenía la mano levantada, se llevó el cuadro en doscientos mil dólares. Cuando la multitud dejó de vitorear y cuchichear a su alrededor, el hombre volteó al sentir la mirada del otro en sí. Sorpresa y muchas preguntas era lo que notaba en sus ojos, más un sonrojo que le supo a gloria cuando le mandó una de sus sonrisas coquetas.

-Un cuadro majestuoso de VigoVengi, que gusto tiene usted, señor Wayne.

-Majestuoso, esa era la palabra que buscaba señora McFlaur- Le respondió. No olvidaría los ojos del amante que estaba recostado contra el jardín en la pintura, eran azules.

Al terminar el evento, sonriendo y posando ante más cámaras de las normales, se despidió de la mansión en su descapotable sin voltear a ver a Marc Fontana, a quien ya le habían olvidado con su historia de rescate. ¡El chisme del momento era la aparente bisexualidad de Bruce Wayne!

-Llamativa entrada señor Wayne. -Fueron las palabras que lo recibieron, seguidas de las miradas extrañadas de Dick, Tim, Demian, Stephanie e inclusive Jason.

-Ya decía yo que tenía que ser de familia. -Declaró Red Hood.

\- ¿Ya terminaron la ronda nocturna? - Fueron las palabras que dispersó a su familia. Todos sabían que cuando el cabeza de la casa se encontraba enojado, lo mejor era escapar de su mira. Y hacer las rondas nocturnas también.

-El cuadro ya está en su cuarto señor.

-Gracias Alfred, puedes descansar.

Al verse solo, subió hasta su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa a una más relajada. Cuando comenzó el día no pensó que se convertiría en el pequeño caos en el que se había convertido. Ahora solo esperaba que su familia no hiciera tantas preguntas en la cena, porque estaba seguro de que sería capaz de castigarlos.

No abrir regalos hasta el 26 de diciembre.

Ese sería el castigo.

Siguió pensando en ello hasta que notó una esencia familiar.

-No pensé que el tan estimado héroe se convirtiría en un voyeur.

-No sabía que te estabas vistiendo, lo siento. -Se excusó el otro, aún en el traje del evento.

Bruce lo encaró.

\- ¿Qué merece la atención del héroe más aclamado?

Clark kent, sin el nerviosismo y timidez características, caminó directo hacia el cuadro que estaba ubicado justo frente a su cuadro.

\- ¿Es cierto o simplemente es una fachada?

Sin demostrar lo excitado que le puso aquella pregunta, el billonario se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al otro, quien admiraba la pintura.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

La intensidad con la que se arremolinaron los sentimientos del otro le sorprendieron. Una combinación entre tormento, miedo y deseo adornaban las lindas facciones del hombre más atractivo que le llamó la atención alguna vez.

Dando un paso para atrás, y cruzado de brazos, el caballero de la noche se regañó a sí mismo. No podía seguir engañándose. Llevaba más de cinco años atrapado por todo lo que representaba y era Clark Kent, un hombre fuerte, varonil, atractivo, amoroso, humilde, trabajador, y seguían los adjetivos. Al verlo ahí, de frente a una de las imágenes que exteriorizaba una de sus más frecuentes fantasías, decidió arriesgarlo todo.

¿Conseguiría sonrojarlo como ya lo había visto?

-Quid Pro Quo Kent.

Entendiendo la referencia, el hombre volteó a mirarle con determinación. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Qué te dijo Marc Fontana el día que lo salvaste y te comportaste como un adolescente hormonal a su lado?

El hombre intentó ocultar su preocupación con el sarcasmo, sintiendo como una daga se le clavaba al verlo boquear y ponerse rojo como la grana. Había dado en el punto.

Pero no podía dejarlo ir, llevaba días con aquella pregunta en su mente y necesitaba respuestas. Después de cinco años, las necesitaba.

\- ¿P-Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

El otro analizo la situación. Soltando un suspiro lastimero, se dio cuenta de que la solución era decir la verdad, y sentirse avergonzado por el resto de su vida.

-Yo..Lo siento, es solo que…

-Deja de balbucear. – La actitud del vivaracho heredor de los Wayne se había ido, y ahora, un exigente y preocupado Bruce estaba atento, con el corazón en las manos por la respuesta.

Su interrupción le cortó. Mirando hacia todas partes, y sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, decidió continuar.

-Él…

-Marc Fontana.

-Me dijo que…Estaba siendo muy obvio con mi…mirada. -Declaró completamente avergonzado el superhéroe.

\- ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

El ceño fruncido fue una mala señal, y Superman se decidió a arriesgarse.

-Yo…No dejaba de mirarte. Y… Bueno…Dijo que estaba demostrando mucho...

¿A él?

Entonces imágenes del nerviosismo, extraño comportamiento y miradas continuas del superhéroe hacia si mismo aparecieron en su mente.

No quería emocionarse, pero vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Me mirabas?

\- Me gustas.

Ni siquiera él pudo evitar dar muestras de lo que produjo aquella confesión. Una sonrisa se asomó lentamente por su rostro sin que lo notara. El superhéroe le dio tiempo para asimilar la noticia y luego mencionó.

-Cumplí mi parte.

-Es cierto.- Confesó, cumpliendo también con su parte.

El dolor de cabeza que le había comenzado por sus celos, porque admitía que eran celos, finalmente cedía ante la noticia.

-Y- El nervioso hombre se había ido. Ahora un determinado y confiado hombre caminaba hacia él con aplomo. - ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad?

-Cuando compré el cuadro- Le confesó, sintiéndolo frente a frente, sin una pizca de temor o deseos de retractarse. -Pensé que eras tú. -Le señaló al tipo recostado. Kent solo sonrió, tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza y acercándolo más hasta que finalmente pudo cumplir uno de sus más profundos deseos.

Besar a Bruce.

Aquello valía todos los desplantes a los que se había visto sometido durante años, a los rechazos e inclusive burlas de sus compañeros, todo. Lamio, succionó y mordió todo lo que pudo, sintiendo que era una experiencia sin igual.

-Eso estuvo…

-Fue mi regalo de navidad Kent- completó el otro, aún ido en el placer de aquellos labios. - Espero por el tuyo.

La mirada expectante tuvo que verse interrumpida cuando unos toques en la puerta indicaron que no estaban solos.

-Señor Wayne, Señor Kent, la cena ya está servida y los estamos esperando.

Ante la interrogante en el rostro del Clark, Bruce solo pudo contestar, que la seguridad en su mansión era altamente valiosa para el mayor.

Sin sentirse un extraño, Clark disfrutó de la noche buena con la familia de su… ¿Amante? ¿Novio? Ya después le darían un nombre, notando el cariño y amor que había allí. Cuando fue momento de abrir los regalos, en voz baja y cerca de su oreja, Clark le comentó que el suyo estaría esperándolo arriba.

Cuando Alfred tuvo que ir a limpiar el desastre que algunos regalos causaron, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara. Ni siquiera tuvo que explicarle a Bruce que la principal razón por la que creía que Clark era gay, era porque no dejaba de admirarlo todo el tiempo, sin siquiera ocultar sus sentimientos.

Aunque una pregunta si surgía: ¿De qué le había servido todo el entrenamiento a Batman si no era capaz de darse cuenta de que era observado con tanto celo? Definitivamente, solo le servía para crearse dolores de cabeza, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Fin.

¿Les gustó?

Intentaré escribir más sobre esta pareja, pero espero haberles alegrado un ratito con esta pareja tan hermosa. Cualquier cosa, no duden en escribir un Review :D


End file.
